werewolfdiariesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Werewolf Diaries (Episode)/Transcript
OPENING MONTAGE Christopher's home, Christopher rocks with Elizabeth in a rocking chair in the nursery while he tells Elizabeth a fairy tale about their lives. He tells the story in voiceover as the scene cuts through various flashbacks to the previous season, including Jake standing on the balcony overlooking the French Quarter, Jake being weakened by the rings, which draw on his strength, and Charlotte mourning Elizabeth's "death" at the memorial for the fallen in the Battle of Los Angeles : Christopher: voiceover Once upon a time, there was a majestic king who lived with his noble brother in a kingdom where music and art were celebrated. The king did not foresee having a child, but he lived in an enchanted land where all things were possible. In time, he was blessed with a beautiful baby daughter, for whom he wished only peace. coos at Christopher happily, and Christopher smiles at her : Christopher: voiceover Still, the king had demons who pursued him. There was a ruthless beast who wanted to take the kingdom for her own. Armed with a pack of untamed creatures, she drove the other magical creatures from the land. And, there was a wicked sorceress with enchanted stones that weakened the king every full moon. Seeing the shadow his enemies cast upon his home, the king was driven to send his beloved princess away, convincing all who remained that she was forever lost. the Chamberlain Compound, Jake locks the front gates to the home so it is no longer open to the public : Christopher: voiceover The king, in his sorrow, turned away from the world. The castle closed its doors, and the kingdom fell. Some say that the only light that shines in the castle illuminates the shadow of the once majestic king in the room meant for his child. But, as the ruthless beasts took rule over the fallen king's realm, little did they know that he would not rest until his enemies were vanquished. For they believed that one day, they would heal their kingdom and bring their precious princess home so that she might live happily ever after. the Chamberlain Compound, Jake stands at the window of Elizabeth's nursery, looking down on the street as Zander approaches him from behind and places a comforting hand on his shoulder. At Christopher's home, Christopher lays Elizabeth in her crib, and turns out the lights leaving her to sleep for the evening TITLE CARD & OPENING CREDITS Chamberlain COMPOUND [Jake is listening to Mozart's ''Requiem in D Minor K 626-3 on a record player while he furiously tries to stretch a canvas over a wooden frame for a painting. When he tears through the canvas, he angrily throws it all across the room, just as Zander returns from his meeting. Jake, overwhelmed with frustration, yells at the top of his lungs]'' : [[Jacob Chamberlain|'Jake']]: AGHHHHHH! picks up the canvas Jake threw and examines it :Zander: I suppose we shall have to call this your "white period." : [[Jacob Chamberlain|'Jake']]: angrily I'm missing a crucial color in my palette-- that of my enemies' blood. :Zander: Well, I recommend a Venetian red, with a dash of rust... joke causes Jake to completely lose his temper : [[Jacob Chamberlain|'Jake']]: It's been months! I've adhered to our plan: sit and do nothing, sell our grief. And now, my child is safely away, and another full moon is upon us-- another night of pathetic weakness as the moonlight rings steal my strength! gives Jake a sympathetic look, and Jake calms down slightly, though he's still clearly upset : [[Jacob Chamberlain|'Jake']]: quietly The inertia is killing me. I need to act. I-I-I need-- I need to spill blood. :Zander: Well, then, you'll be pleased to know that I've located the last of the twelve rings forged with your blood. : [[Jacob Chamberlain|'Jake']]: up slightly Then, it's time! :Zander: And none too soon. I'm concerned about Charlotte. visibly tenses up at the mention of Charlotte and starts sorting through his art as an excuse to turn away from Zander : [[Jacob Chamberlain|'Jake']]: She looks well enough. :Zander: She looks no better than you, Jake. Now, if the two of you would treat each other as more than just... passing acquaintances-- : [[Jacob Chamberlain|'Jake']]: him --She has you for that. :Zander: Sadly, like the father of her child, she prefers to fight her demons alone. THE BAYOU roams around the former werewolf encampments in her wolf form for a while until finally shifting back into human form. She pulls her clothes off of the clothes line and quickly redresses before walking toward Zander's old shack. Outside in the grass, she finds a burnt and melted baby doll that was damaged in the bombings, and the sight of it nearly makes her cry Category:Season Three Category:Transcripts Category:The Werewolf Diaries Category:Episodes Category:Episode Guide